


(The cutest)

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, Tumblr Prompt, drunk!Alec, just fluff, post 2x15 i'd say, set somewhere in season 2b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Prompt: Alec goes to the hunters moon with Jace and gets very drunk. Magnus gets a call from Maia to come pick up his drunk boyfriend as Jace has left him there so he can hook up with a girl.





	(The cutest)

**Author's Note:**

> an anon was kind enough to prompt me a Malec, I hope I did it justice :)  
> Please, feel free to send me prompts if you think I might make something decent out of them! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi!

Turns out, Alec is a huge fan of sweet, fruity drinks. None of that Martini dryness or almost straight up alcohol Magnus keeps in his apartment. Just, strawberry deliciousness Alec can’t remember the name of as he’s enthusiastically drinking through a bubblegum-pink coloured straw.

Maia makes the best drinks. Alec should tell her. He turns on his stool, mindful of the drink in his hand because his fingers are horribly sticky already, but he loses balance for a second, his head a bit too light, like he needs to recalibrate his equilibrium now that his head is apparently – floating. Somewhere. He catches the edge of the stool on his right without spilling a single drop of his drink, which is pretty damn incredible.

Alec hopes somebody saw it.

He turns, a bit slower this time, ready to brag about his powerful reflexes to Jace, but he frowns when he realizes he’s nowhere to be seen – which, granted, isn’t saying much since Alec can only turn his head so much before it feels like it’s completely detached from his neck. Whatever.

But Maia – Maia is here and that makes her reach second or third position in Alec’s list of favourite people right now.

\- ’ve you seen Jace?- he asks, and then stops, confused, pushing his tongue against the roof of his mouth because it feels weird. Cotton-y. Uh.

Maia looks at him with what looks like half concern, half affectionate condescension: -He left about  one hour ago with some girl.-

Oh.  _Oh_ , Alec remembers now.

Jace had actually insisted on staying, seeing as Alec hadn’t actually ever gotten drunk before, but he’d mumbled  _’s okay_ , lips wrapped tentatively around his second drink’s straw,  _I won’t stay here long anyway_.

Little had he known.

He’s happily sipping his fourth drink and he should actually get a new one. A  _refill_.

- _Actually_ , I think you’ve had enough,- Maia comments, her eyebrows raised over her amused expression.

Alec squints at her. He didn’t know werewolves could read minds.

Maia rolls her eyes: -You’re talking  _out loud_ ,- and then she adds something under her breath as she walks away. Sounds like  _Shadowhunters_ , doesn’t sound like a compliment.

Alec huffs and keeps sipping his drink – slowly, because he doesn’t want to finish it if Maia won’t make him a new one.

He’s pushing around the ice cubes in his glass when someone says: -Hey gorgeous,- behind him, voice casual, and Alec doesn’t even bother turning – he probably wouldn’t be able to if he tried, but that’s not the point – as he says: -I have a boyfriend,- something warm settling in his chest even if he chewed the words and some letters are still on his tongue, because  _he has a boyfriend_ and  _he can say it out loud._

The person behind him stops, and then says: -Really?- a hint of amusement in his voice, -Is he cute?-

Alec says: -The cutest.-

Or something like that.

The guy takes another step forward, a bit too close so Alec raises his head because he can still probably kick the guy’s ass, but - -Oh.-

Magnus’ eyes are bright and bare of any make-up as he looks at him, fond expression softening his edges.

-Please take him away before he pukes somewhere.-

Alec frowns. He is  _not_ going to puke. Maia is rude. She is back in seventh position.

Magnus fondly rolls his eyes as he brushes Alec’s shoulder: -Want to go home?-, and that suddenly sounds so much better than drinking these fruity, deceiving cocktails that don’t taste like alcohol and will, therefore, trick you into drinking  _too many_.

He nods as Magnus wraps his arm around his waist to help him with the whole equilibrium thing, and Alec rests his head on Magnus’ shoulder as they walk, just to make sure it’s still somewhere above his neck.

New York’s air is pleasantly cool on his face – Magnus clearly thought a portal wouldn’t be the best idea.

Magnus says: -So. I’m cute?-, his arm still wrapped around Alec’s waist, his left hand holding Alec’s over his shoulder.

Alec sighs against his neck, a small smile curling his lips: -The cutest.-


End file.
